servampfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Berukia
Berukia- jeden z podwładnych Tsubakiego, również jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Wygląd Berukia ma różowe sięgające do kolan splecione w kucyka włosy. Posiada czerwone oczy, nosi czarno-różowe okulary. Ubrany jest w biały garnitur do tego zakłada różową koszulę z białym poziomym paskiem, nosi także biały cylinder z czarno-różowymi paskami. W postaci maskotki niewiele się różni od swojej ludzkiej postaci jedynie wielkością i jako maskotka ma guziki zamiast oczu, jeden w kształcie gwiazdki a drugi okrągły. Jako broni używa mieczy, jego specjalnością jest pudełko które wysyła ów znajdującego się w nim osobnika do Tsubakiego. Osobowość Berukia jest energiczną postacią, często żartuje lub się wygłupia. Podczas pierwszej walki prowokuje Kuro do pojawienia się. Jest wierny wobec Tsubakiego nawet można by powiedzieć, że się podlizuje, często nazywa go Tsubakiniu. Historia Historia Beruki nie jest dokładnie znana Fabuła Berukia pojawia się podczas spotkania Mahiru z jego kolegami, zaprasza na jego przedstawienie. Jeden z przyjaciół Mahiru ignoruje magika i obraca się chcąc stąd iść jednak Berukia go zatrzymuje i atakuje. Zadowolony z zamieszania zaczyna się bujać na lampie wtedy też ujawnia, że jest wampirem. Na pytanie czy jest przyjacielem Kuro odpowiada, że nie przepada za czarnymi kotkami. Zaczyna prowokować Sleepy Ash'a do ujawnienia się, po czym dostaje od Servampa kopniaka prosto w twarz wysyłając go do opustoszałego sklepu. Po dojściu do siebie jest zawiedziony tym, że Kuro uciekł postanawia więc zaatakować pozostałego przyjaciela Mahiru. Próbując zadać cios zostaje powstrzymany przez Mahiru, który wskoczył mu na plecy uniemożliwiając zaatakowanie przyjaciela. Berukia zatem postanawia zabić chłopaka zamachując się mieczem by go ugodzić lecz w tym samym czasie Kuro przyjmuje cios za niego. Będąc odepchnięty jest świadkiem zawarcia umowy między Mahiru i Kuro. Zostaje zaatakowany przez Servampa przez co nie może dalej walczyć. Sleepy Ash chce go ugryźć lecz zostaje powstrzymany przez Mahiru, leząc na drodze wampir przeklina chłopaka i jego partnera po czym zamienia się w maskotkę. Wtedy właśnie wyjaśnia kim jest jego pan i czego od nich chce. Następnego dnia podczas lekcji zaczyna gadać przez co Mahiru wychodzi ze szkoły, Berukia w dalszym ciągu mówi o Tsubakim. Kiedy się pojawia opowiada historię o tym jak Mahiru znalazł Kuro i o tym jak go pokonał. Kiedy Tsubaki zabiera Beruikę od Mahiru ten narzeka, że długo mu to zajęło, jednak dziękuje i obiecuje mu za to lody powodując u Servampa śmiech. Po walce Tsubaki zabiera go i razem idą na sushi. W barze zostaje upomniany przez swojego pana, że nie zwraca się zabranego talerze no co on odpowiada iż japońska kultura jest iście nauka ścisłą. Pyta się go przy okazji kiedy krętacz się pojawi, po czym przychodzi kolejny podwładny Tsubakiego- Sakuya. Kiedy Mahiru i Kuro wpadają w pułapkę ten pojawia się rzucając mieczami prosto w kota. Ponownie narzeka na swojego partnera, że ten długo go trzymał w niepewności. Podczas gdy Kuro zasłania Mahiru przed atakiem Sakuyi ten skacze na niego wbijając w niego miecze. Jest poirytowany gdy partner podczas swojego monologu skrobie lustro. Kiedy przybywa Lily jest tak samo zdziwiony jak Sakuya, jednak rozpoczyna walkę z Servampem Nieczystości. Ustawiając się w odpowiedniej lini zostaje na nim użyta łączna technika Servampa i jego pana, przez co Berukia jest niezdolny do walki. Pojawia się ponownie w hotelu z Tsubakim i resztą jego podwładnych, z którymi gra w madżonga, przegrywa jednak z Ototgiri przez co jest zdenerwowany. Mimo to żartuje, że widzi Mahiru Shirote pokwitając na koniec, iż to jest niemożliwe by się dostał na 30 piętro. Wywołuje to u Tsubakiego krótki śmiech. Po tym jak jego pan zakrztusza się swoim śmiechem jest tak samo jak inni zszokowany. Kiedy Mahiru wraca z C3 i próbuje usunąć popioły z ludzi, zjawia się karcąc nastolatka by tego nie robił gdyż one (popioły) są piękne. Chłopak przy okazji zauważa, że wampir ma nową fryzurę, tłumaczy się tym, że to wina Servampa Nieczystości. Chce się napić krwi jednemu z kontrolowanych przez popioły jednak Kuro mu w tym przeszkadza ucinając rękę. Nie powstrzymuje to jednak Beruki, wypija krew innego dzięki czemu jego ręka szybko wraca na swoje miejsce. Wyjaśnia jak to C3 usuwało popioły gdy tylko zrobiło się ich za dużo dodaje, że jak Servamp zginie to pojawia się ich znacznie więcej. Po tym zamierza zaatakować Kuro i jego partnera jedna Sakuya przeszkadza mu w tym zabierając go stamtąd, powodując frustracje Beruki. Po rozmowie Tsubakiego z Otogiri razem z Shamrockiem narzekają, że zamiast ich wysłał dziewczynę. Dodatkowo też przekręca jej imię. Kiedy Servamp zaczyna śmiać się z Sakuyi Berukia dziwi się, że nikt nie powiedział nic śmiesznego. Na odpowiedź, że z samej osoby Sakuyi się śmieje marudzi, że on nie jest aż tak fascynujący i mało rzuca się w oczy. Jest obecny podczas kiedy Tsubaki negocjuje sprawy koncertu. Jest wyraźnie zasmucony tym, że Servamp idzie. Po nieudanym ataku na Lawressa i Licht'a żali się mu, że on był bardzo silny. Podczas kłótni Shamrock'a z Higanem jest wtedy przebrany w swoją piżamę. Po rozmowie Tsubakiego z Misono wyraża swoją chęć do pójścia na wymianę zamiast Servampa. Tłumaczy to chęcią pokazania wrogom jego nowej sztuczki. Jest wspomniany przez Misono podczas opracowywania planu. Podczas starcia z Tetsu dziwi się, że chłopak ma jedynie czternaście lat. Umiejętności * Zamiana w maskotkę: Kiedy Berukia jest ranny zamienia się w maskotkową wersie siebie. Dzięki temu może się szybciej regenerować. * 'Specjalny atak: '''Berukia potrafi przywołać wielką skrzynię w której jak ktoś jest umieszczony wysyła do Tsubakiego. ' ' Cytaty * ''No dobra proszę o oklaski! Pokaż się Sleepy Ash! Zrób wejście jak na wampira przystało! przed nami epicka jatka! Tsubaki też na to czeka... (podczas walki z Kuro) * Doprawdy? Japońska kultura jest zaiste nauką ścisłą (w barze do Tsubakiego) * Zgrywasz się bardziej niż ja! Szału można dostać (do Lilyego) * Pozwól mi się tym zająć, Tsubakiniu! Rozwalę ich na maleńkie, maciupeńkie kawałeczki moją nową sztuczką! Ciekawostki * Jego imię różnie się tłumaczy np. w angielskiej wersji jest nazwany Belkią * Nazwał Otogiri: Giriooto * W pierwszym sondażu popularności zajął miejsce 16 z 145 głosami. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wampir Kategoria:Subbklasa Kategoria:Żywi